Model 13
Recently introduced at a location known as West City on the tropical planet of Datrio, Model 13 is a powerful automaton of an unknown design who has shown allegiance to Model 18. As well, due to his trademark polite nature, Indigo Marrallang seem to have taken a bit of a liking to him - Despite him initially being introduced as an "enemy" of theirs, even if for a short time. Appearance Model 13's hair is shoulder-length, semi-messy, and stark white, while his eyes are golden and hawklike. He wears a pale gray baseball cap, a matching sleeveless vest, dark gray cargo pants, mid-shinheight lace-up black boots, and black gloves on his hands. Additionally, he's notable for having a gruff voice and a thick Southern U.S. accent. As of his battle with Ravat, however, 13 has lost his signature cap. When he was incorporated by parts from other androids in his series as a last resort of "Model 20", however, Model 13 gained flushed red skin, eyes with orange sclera and scarlet irises, and a pair of red lines extending from the top and the bottom of either eye; eight in total. He also gained increased musculature, and a set of heavy armor plating on his chest and shoulders. However, following the initial power spike, while his musculature and complexion have returned to normal - In addition to the armor disappearing - The two lines under each eye yet remain, and his irises are now permanently crimson. Personality Despite what his appearance and voice would have one think, Model 13 is quite softspoken and polite. Highly generous, he gladly threw in five extra coin for the string of Sunbeam Beads he bought from the Indigo Twins for Model 18 for kindness's own sakes. One of the sisters explicitly referred to Model 13 as a caballero: A "gentleman." She also seemed saddened that a man who was "so nice" ended up being their apparent enemy. However, Model 13 would come to be an ally in the end, even if by circumstance. Bio Initially debuting in West City on Datrio, having a short conversation with one of the Indigo Twins whilst purchasing a string of beads for a "sister, in the most detached of terms," Model 13 was immediately noted as unusually polite by both of them. Later, he would come to Model 18's aid during her battle against Ravat, partilally to protect Videlle. Once he managed to slow Ravat down with his "Death 13" blast, 13 lead 18 to Indigo, whereupon they both agreed to help them hide out after it was explained that the two had been battling Ravat. Since then, he has remained on the planet to assist the vulpine sisters, as well as Model 18 and possibly Videlle. When Deathsaurus attacked Datrio, 13 was dragged along by 18 in repelling the assault. He put up a valiant fight, but was shot down. Yet while he laid outside of the hidden Troika base, Model 13 was uploaded with a program from Model 20. The power cores and combat files from Model 14 and Model 15 were forcibly incorporated into his body, giving him an incredible power boost. After Model 18 was critically wounded by Deathsaurus, Model 13 caught her and gently took her to safety. Afterwards, he attacked the space pirates with a phenomenal rage. Abilities Mechanical Body: It can be inferred that, like 18, Model 13's mechanical build - In his case, as a complete android rather than a cyborg - Grants him immense strength and durability. No Aura: Model 13 was specifically designed to not give off the aura of a living being - Thus, while this means he would be incapable of such abilities inherent to living beings like Dying Will Flames and Fullbring, he possesses no traces of life force to be followed by trackers. He himself has stated that, as he was originally designed as a "hunter-killer," this type of stealth was immensely helpful in ambushes. Flight: Capable of sustained flight at high speed, in addition to hovering in place at high altitudes and freely ascending or descending, Model 13 is a highly-effective mid-air combatant. Energy Blasts: His energy blasts give off a bright crimson glow, are quite fast, and are notably destructive. These blasts have also shown rapidfire capabilities, and are mostly shot from 13's fingertips. As of now, he also seems to be able to use the energy blasts possessed by Model 14 and Model 15, after "Model 20" forced him to assimilate the destroyed androids' power cores and combat files. *'Death 13:' Formed as a large sphere of deep crimson energy, this blast follows the target before expanding a spherical field of swirling lines to ensare and pull them closer. While strong enough beings are able to resist for a time, it has been implied by 18 that contact with the central sphere will result in a massive explosion centered on the foe. *'Havoc Pulse:' With both hands extended towards the target, Model 13 unleashes a powerful wave of crimson energy out from himself. *'Havoc Arisen:' Hand outstretched, unleashes a vortex of arcing crimson energy beams. Advanced Scanner: Similar to Model 18, Model 13 has displayed a type of scanner built into his eyes. However, his scanner is more advanced, with infrared capabilities among possible others. Trivia *Though being earlier in the same series as Model 18, Model 13 was actually introduced to the story later than her debut. *Model 13's appearance completely confirmed the existence of other "living" Models in 18's particular series. *Android 13 and the Dragonball franchise are Property of Akira Toriyama, all rights of the author reserved. Category:Technology Category:Characters controlled by Zev